The Meaning of Fun and Fun's Protector
by invatercat
Summary: Today's generation of children tend to believe sitting in front of a computer, Ipod, or Ipad and playing video games is Fun. Due to this, The newly appointed Guardian of Fun is having a horrible time staying fully functional. How long will it take before he regrets everything he had ever, EVER, done. Including Dying for his little sister...(No OCs or Pairings)


_Prologue_

~One Full Week after defeating Pitch and taking the oath of the Guardians~

Jack stumbled down the holes of the Easter Bunny. He happened to find one, and would thank the Man in the Moon for it if he could think straight. His heart hurt and felt like it was being stabbed thousands apon thousands of times. He knew why, but it didn't make any sense to him.

Jack leaned against the curved, grassy walls of the tunnel, almost falling due to every step he took. He began to wonder if the tunnel would ever end. Maybe this wasn't one of Bunny's tunnels. No, it had to be. Every once in a while he'd see small, white, colorless eggs playing together in the grass and moss.

Finally, he saw light. Light at the end of the tunnel. It hurt his eyes, but he had to stay up. He walked a little faster, only to trip on a root. He hit the ground and cried out in pain. He could feel his heart bleeding, if that's what it was doing. The scabs on his arms broke open again and the bruises on his face glowed purple.

Jack finally reached the end of the tunnel. He walked out, having to push all his strength into balancing for he had no wall to lean on. He tried to look around, but his neck hurt too much. It seemed as though all the eggs had noticed him and stopped to watch him. He stopped walking.

"H-help…..Me…." His voice was so weak, it could scare Pitch and make Pitch wonder what on earth could possibly sound THAT sick.

jack collapsed to the ground with a thud.

One of the eggs that had had sense ran over to the other side of the Warren as fast as it's little legs could carry it. It reached a small den, which was Bunny's own room. It wiggled inside and found it's master painting small stone eggs. It squeaked and jumped on the tall bunny's feet, trying to get Bunny's attention.

"Cricky, what's the matter little one?" Bunnymund asked, surprised and concerned. When was the last time one of the little eggs came to find him?

The small egg squeaked and moved around. Bunnymund understood all of it's actions, just like Tooth understood her fairies and North understood the yetis. Bunnymund hoped up and walked out the den. He walked fast, across the Warren to see at one of the tunnels, a young teen on the ground, surrounded by tons apon tons of little eggs.

"Move out of the way." Bunnymund hissed at the little eggs as he got a closer look.

Bunnymund looked down to see Jack Frost. Fear rushed through Bunnymund as he realized the new guardian was unconscious, bleeding, and weak. At first he had no idea what to do, then realized he had to get the other Guardians.

"B…..Bunny….m…mund…." Jack's weak voice filled Bunny with hope.

So he wasn't unconscious!

"Frostbite!? What happened to you!?" Bunnymund asked, hopping over to the teen so he didn't have to raise his voice.

"The…children….." Jack began.

"Yes, Yes! What about the children?"

"…..believe…..but…"

"Come on, say it, mate!"

"do not…..fully…..understand…."

"….." There was a long pause as Jack took a deep breath. He still had his head in the grass, too tired to look up or even move a limb.

"…Fun…"

Jack's voice seemed to collapse, which was a good enough sign to Bunny as to get help now. He scooped up Jack into his arms and stomped on the ground, a hole to the North Pole forming. He jumped in, and ran as fast as he could possibly go. The kid he used to hate more then anything was now the most concerned thing in his mind.

**A/N:**

**Yet another Idea I had for RotG. I have to thank my brothers for this. One is 7 years old and plays minecraft, racing games, etc on the computer/Ipad/Ipod all the time. Two years ago he and my other brother would go out to play a lot but oh well. Things change. **

**Favorite, Follow, Review, or do nothing at all and fangirl on the inside?! Whatever! It's fine with me! **

**My new cat is watching me as I write this…She's planning my dooooOOooooOom. **


End file.
